As the information age develops rapidly, a function to input and output information to/from an electronic device, and a function to store data become important. An electronic device provided with such functions may be classified into a portable electronic device such as a mobile terminal, and a stationary electronic device such as a refrigerator.
Such electronic devices have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some electronic devices include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other electronic devices are configured as multimedia players. More recently, electronic devices have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Further, electronic devices provide information on a desired place and a moving path, using GPS wireless signals.
Recently, such an electronic device having various functions is provided in a vehicle, and a driver may execute various functions using the electronic device provided in the vehicle. However, as the electronic device becomes multifunctional, an eyeline of the driver may not be toward the front side. This may cause an accident rate to be increased.